gkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Reach
REACH.jpg 1318 Local Hours GMT, 23rd March, 2010, above Vintage Center Three D77-TC(Pelican)s swoop into Reach's mountainous region. Wind turbines are spinning, 10 ODST commandos and three SPARTANS have been sent to investigate a downed Relay Center. ANTOINE 091: Alright, this is the plan team. The SPARTANS go first, and the ODST's give us cover. My suspicion is that these are Innies. Antoine turns his head towards the opened cargo bay doors of the Pelican and surveys the area. AARON 093: No problem, prop us in, we'll bash those bastards up real good. Aaron spins his machine guns' reel, making sure its loaded. PILOT: Sir, 2 minutes from arrival!" Antoine nods and slots his helmet on. ANTOINE 091: ODST's, you ready for this? From the ship next to theirs, five ODST's check their weapons. One of them raises a thumbs up to show an all good sign JOSHUA 092: Delta Seven Echo Five Niner!" AARON 093: What the hell? JOSHUA 092: We've lost communications with UNSC! ANTOINE 091: Try backup channels. JOSHUA 092: Searching....Nada. The ship turns all the way down, hovering on top of the grassy ground. Joshua and Aaron slip their helmets on. The ODST's jump off and create a perimeter. ANTOINE 091: Its show time!" The Pelicans turn around and leave, the HUD of the SPARTANS flashes as their designated targets appear on the minimap ANTOINE 091: OK, ODST's follow up, Joshua, take lead, Aaron get behind the ODST's and watch out back!" They move ahead, until they reach a building thats doors are jammed. Three ODST's blast the doors with their rifles, but with no avail. Joshua and Antoine step up, pulling the door apart with their strength. The 13 men enter the room, shocked with what they see. There are footsteps on the ground-with blood on them. The walls are splashed with blood as though it had been spray painted. ODST commander: What the heck happened in here? The grounds' freaking bloody!" ODST sergeant: Sir, we've detected heat signals on the ATC. Human like. Antoine nods. Aaron beckons three ODST's to follow him. They head at the back. ANTOINE 091: Check this out, looks like they've been interrogated. Antoine points at two bodies in UNSC marine uniform, pinned to the wall by large nails. One of them had a gash in the throat, his Adam's apple had been pulled out. It had possibly been to make the other talk.Aaron's voice suddenly booms on the radio. AARON 093: Shit! It ain't the bloody Innies! Its the damn Covenant! I repeat its the Covenant, we have Elites and Grunts!" The SPARTANS and five ODST's rush to the back, leaving two other ODST's to guard the interior'. One of the ODST's that followed Aaron is lying on the ground, hands holding his bloody chest, which had a hole in the middle. Another ODST next to Aaron gets hit in the visor, spraying blood out.'' AARON 093: What the bloody shit is this?! We came here looking for sabotage and we found ELITES!!" ANTOINE 091: Pick em off! We'd better inform UNSC base command! '''The Elites charge, the SPARTANS advance towards them, firing rapidly. The ODST troopers are also busy engaging Grunts in the opposite area. JOSHUA 092: Take those Elites!" AARON 093: They're dodging my shots!" An Elite charges Joshua. Joshua hits its' head with the butt of his Rifle, it falls over. Antoine and Aaron take the other two out with their pistols. The downed Elite charges at Joshua again, but the SPARTAN reacts quicker. He stabs a Vibro Blade into the Elite's throat, while Aaron finishes it off with a headshot. ODST trooper: Grunts are down! Hey, there's a Pelican! ANTOINE 091: I see it, get into it, we'll take the next one! The ODST's board the two Pelicans, while another lands nearby for the SPARTANS.As they leave the communications relay, Antoine talks to the pilot. ANTOINE 091: Pilot, do we have communications with UNSC? Pilot: Affirmative sir, we're out off the anti-coms zone. ANTOINE 091: Then, send this to them: Winter Contingency has been declared. The Covenant have found Reach. I repeat Winter Contingency has been declared its them. The pilot nods grimly and relays the message while the SPARTANS remove their helmets and nod sadly to each other. The Pelican flies off over the horizon and towards UNSC Alpha Base. 0100 hours GMT, 24th March, 2010, UNSC Gi'lekk Base NIGEL 094: Covenant? Reach? AARON 093: Yeah, sure as hell. Saw em with our own eyes, we lost two ODST's. Antoine, Joshua and Adam 096 walk into the SPARTAN quarters. Outside the window, a new platoon of ODSTs are seen training. KEEGAN 095: Sir, whats the new mission? ANTOINE 091: Nothing, yet. A platoon of UNSC marines are scouting the Vintage Base. Now that Winter Contingency's declared, we might be on some code Red mission. ADAM 096: Its 130 bloody clicks away, Jeez, guys, lets talk about something else, shall we?? KEEGAN 095: Give us something to drive at, Adam... ADAM 096: Well-There's always Earth g- The blaring sirens interrupt Adam. The voice of Sergeant Johnson is heard. JOHNSON: The Covenant have arrived at Mohacs City! Team Noble, you're up. Go! The SPARTANS run out of the quarters with their helmets and rifles. 0357 Hours GMT, Mohacs City, Reach, 24th March 2010 The cams snap on. Nobel Team and a few other soldiers are travelling in 10 Pelicans-A total of 150 men. The Pelicans land near the border of Mohacs, the SPARTANS stepping up to take command. The ships will hover in the air for support.' ANTOINE 091: ODSTs, you guys spread out, cover our wings. I want two SPARTANS back and front. Normal marines, you stay in the circle and prepare for evasive maneuvers. Marines: Yes sir! ODST's: Complied! Nobel Team/Spartans: Roger that! Just then, movement is spotted in front, near a house. The men duck for cover. ANTOINE 091: Nigel, move ahead, check it out. NIGEL 094: Got it. Nigel sprints and takes cover near the fence. A purple beam hits the end row of the fence, Nigel rolls to one side and takes his pistol out. NIGEL 094: Contact confirmed. Covenant. Class unidentified. A shadow appears near the wall, because of the street light nearby. Nigel points his index finger there, indicating contact. He vaults over the fence and runs around the house. There is a flash of orange and sounds of scuffle. Nigel then appears on the other side of the wall, indicating a good to go sign.The SPARTANS advance first, then the ODST's then the Marines. From there on, the ODST's lead the marines deeper into the city. The SPARTANS have been given a different assignment. DERRIC 097: Well, look on the bright side, seven SPARTANS versus some damn Covenant. Hehe. ANTOINE 091: Kinda, ODST's, maintain contact via Radio.Lieutenant Hudgsey, you're in charge of your men. HUDGSEY: Got it, you boys proceed north, you'll get to the main housing estate. Intel confirms that you will expect moderate resistance. We rendez vous at the City Complex and then we continue the assault on Case Square. ANTOINE 091: Roger that. ETA? HUDGSEY: 0500. ANTOINE 091: Affirmative, Nobel out. JOSHUA 092: Think they can handle? ANTOINE 091: They're like us, minus the height, strength, armor and shit. The men laugh NIGEL 094: Let's roll sir! ANTOINE 091: Alright, lead the way, Derric. DERRIC 097: Hell yeah. *Slings his rifle back and pulls out his two pistols* After half an hour of walking, the SPARTANS reach the Housing Estate. JOSHUA 092: Too quiet... ADAM 096: Agreed. *Loads his weapon* Just then, Elites appear from the roofs of the houses. The SPARTANS sprint for cover, Aaron unslinging his machine gun and firing devastating rounds into the houses. ANTOINE 091: Where the shit did they come from?! ADAM 096: I don't know! *Fires at an incoming Elite, missing it* But they're picking some serious trouble! An Elite jumps down from a nearby houses' roof and attacks Nigel. The SPARTAN pulls his blade out and stabs it, leaving it to gurgle on the ground next to him. NIGEL 094: I'll take Adam and clear em out from the flanks, cover me! ANTOINE 091: Covering fire! *Fires at the Elites with his BMR, hitting one in the chest. Nigel and Adam run off toward the other side, while the outnumbered SPARTANS hold position. Moments later, BMR gunfire is heard, and three Elites topple over, holding their throats. The other Elites are confused, and the other SPARTANS pick them off easily. DERRIC 097: Well, that loosens the noose around our necks doesn't it? I can already feel my throat loosening. AARON 093: We'd better link up with the Marines. We're running outta time. DERRIC 097: So this is what ODST's describe as moderate? More like microscopic. KEEGAN 095: So agreed. ANTOINE 091: Incoming message from Hudgsey! *Radio cackles* HUDGSEY: Dammit, we got ambushed! I'm losing many men! We need ya'll here now! There're about 300 Elites and 50 Brutes! We need help! I've lost all but 10 of my marines and I only have 2 ODSTs! Help! ANTOINE 091: Go! Go! Coordinates 5.88.9.1.2.! The SPARTANS run to position, finding Hudgsey and three troops, and one ODST holding out. DERRIC 097: LT! Get these men outta here, we'll handle! HUDGSEY: I can't! Exits are blocked! I've got some bloody Elites, Brutes and one Jackal sniper! JOSHUA 092: We'll solve the sniper issue. ODST, give me covering fire! ODST Corporal: Yes sir. Joshua sticks his hand out, baiting the sniper while the ODST fires his BMR towards a squad of Brutes. A shot is fired, missing Joshua's hand by inches, allowing him to locate the muzzle flash. JOSHUA 092: Antoine, Latitude 7, Longtitude, 8. Five turns south. Building to the left, town center top. Behind that balcony. ANTOINE 091: *Nods* Roger. Antoine turns quickly and fires a shot towards the sniper's position. The shot is seen hitting the Jackal, spraying powdered blood on the wall as the Jackal topples over to the ground. ANTOINE 091: Enemy dispatched. Adam, Nigel, Keegan head that way. I want you to get those Elites down. Derric, Aaron, take those brutes down! Joshua, you and me assault the town center! SPARTANS: Roger! Adam, Nigel and Keegan dart to the other side, behind some fences, giving them easy firing position on the Elites, picking them off. Derric stabs a Brute with his blade while Aaron takes another Brute out with his sub machine gun. With the Covenant cleared, the SPARTANS and Marines dash towards the town center. Joshua kicks the door open. ADAM 096: Look at this place, its like a damn junkyard! DERRIC 097: Switching to Night Vision. JOSHUA 092: Damn it, I've got three more clips and only 7 rounds in my BMR. DERRIC 097: Hehehe, You can take Aaron's! AARON 093: The shit you will, now move on Nobles. An Elite jumps them, kicking Derric down, running at him with a Plasma Blade to finish him off. Antoine and Aaron dash at the Elite, forcing it to the ground. The Elite punches Antoine's helmet off, Aaron punches its' face, sending its' purple blood splattering everywhere. It smacks Aaron's face, knocking him down. Antoine throws his blade, pinning its' arm to the wall. Joshua and Adam throw their blades, pinning its' other arm and striking its' abdomen. ANTOINE 091: Let's give them a taste of Human power, boys! The SPARTANS carve the UNSC logo into the Elite's chest, killing it slowly. The SPARTANS wipe the purple blood off their blades and insert them back into their holsters. NIGEL 094: That evens up, eh? KEEGAN 095: Sure as shit. ANTOINE 091: Adam, get to the balcony, status report. Our mission is done. We'll be in the city soon, but first we need more men. ADAM 096: Ok, I'll radio the Pelicans in, Sir. Taking position north east. The SPARTANS set up a command post, securing all sides. Three Pelicans and a Bungie are seen riding up the hill towards the Town Center. ''0903, 24th March, 2010, Reach, Outskirts of Mohacs City. '' ANTOINE 091: Group up! The SPARTANS look at him from their sitting places. ANTOINE 091: Hope ya'll got a nice rest. We're moving out. 15 minutes. Toilet, chow, do it now. We've got heavy reinforcements now. Worst is confirmed. Covenant ships are heading into the area. The Cole Protocol's being activated in several areas. Mohacs Control Center has vital information about Slipspace routes to the Solar System of Earth. We eradicate it. You have 109 ODST's under our command. Use them to full advantage. JOSHUA 092: Yes Commander. ODST commander: